The invention concerns vehicle opening leaf locks.
The locks of a vehicle opening leaf usually comprise a large number of parts notably enabling opening of the opening leaf either from the exterior of the vehicle or from the interior. Among the latter, each of the exterior and interior handles is able to drive rotation of the same intermediate lever that comes to bear against a dummy pawl that drives a pawl which itself releases the bolt, which is released from the keeper, thus releasing the opening leaf.
During the opening maneuver, the user, when actuating one of the handles, exerts a force the intensity of which increases very rapidly and then decreases as soon as the pawl has released the bolt which itself has released the keeper. The trend of this force curve is that of a spike and the sensation experienced is similar to an impact. This rising intensity trend is explained by the fact that the user must cause the parts to travel a certain number of dead strokes and then to overcome the forces provided by return springs of the mechanism and finally to provide the highest force to release the pawl that has released the bolt from the keeper. However, this sensation of impact, even if it is the norm, is relatively disagreeable.